JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven
is a 2 vs. 2 fighting game based on the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, developed by CyberConnect2 and released by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. It was announced in the January 15, 2015, issue of Famitsu and was presented at Jump Festa 2015. The game releases December 17, 2015. Gameplay JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven is a fighting game described as with 2v2-tag team battles. Characters can roam freely on 3D arenas and fight in big brawls using special abilities, as well as utilize air to air combat, stage gimmicks, and objects to their advantage, a bit similar to that of other CyberConnect2 well-known Shonen Jump game, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm series. The Players can use Dual Heat attacks and character combinations in battle, including combos from the series, as well as your own dream matchups! Storyline As of the current trailer, the game's original storyline will center around timeline and universal interferences within the JoJo universe, first seen when Rohan finds DIO's Diary which Jotaro had burned post-Part III. The story will also involve the Saint Corpse Parts. The plot shown so far begins with the final battle between Jotaro and DIO at the end of Part III, as Jotaro defeats DIO as per the original story and burns his diary the following night. The plot of Eyes of Heaven then breaks off when a young Speedwagon stops Jotaro and Joseph at the airport on their way back to Japan shortly before Polnareff returns to them, claiming to have been attacked. The three subsequently encounter the thought-to-be-deceased Avdol and Iggy, who meet the group with hostility. After incapacitating the two, Jotaro, Polnareff, and Joseph are attacked by Kaykoin and N'Doul shortly afterward, who were also thought to have been dead. Dual Heat Attacks are cinematic team combo specials that can be activated once the Dual Heat Gauge is filled. Beta Gameplay from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Tournament suggests that DHA's can activated at least 3 times in a match. Most DHA's consist of the secondary player attacking briefly, followed by the player who initiated the attack performing a cinematic move reminiscent of a HHA or GHA from All-Star Battle, with the exception of characters that did not appear in All-Star Battle. Some specific character combinations, however, have their own unique cinematic animations, usually recreating scenes from the manga or completely new scenarios. Teams with these types of DHA's are listed below: Part I= * Jonathan Joestar & William Anthonio Zeppeli: The two will run up to the opponent and unleash a double Sunlight Yellow Overdrive-enhanced Zoom Punch into them. |-| Part II= * Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli: Starts off with them attacking from both sides with a series of Ripple-charged punches and kicks from Joseph and an array of Ripple-infused bubbles from Caesar, before Joseph invites Caesar to initiate the Positive/Negative Overdrive they used on Suzi Q to save her from from Esidisi's control. * Joseph Joestar & Lisa Lisa: TBA |-| Part III= * Jotaro Kujo & Noriaki Kakyoin: Kakyoin holds the opponent in place with Hierophant Green, allowing Jotaro and Star Platinum to pull them in by Hierophant Green's tail and unleash a barrage of punches that sends them flying. Kakyoin appears once more behind the enemy mid-air to deliver an Emerald Splash. Throughout the whole attack, Jotaro and Kakyoin converse about Sumo, referencing the events in the [[Wheel of Fortune (story arc)|''Wheel of Fortune chapters]]. * Jotaro Kujo & Jean Pierre Polnareff: Jotaro and Polnareff summon Star Platinum and Silver Chariot and take turns attacking the opponent. Star Platinum follows with an uppercut, and the two of them pummel and stab the opponent respectively. * Jotaro Kujo & Joseph Joestar (Part 3): TBA * Joseph Joestar (Part 3) & Muhammad Avdol: TBA * Jean Pierre Polnareff & Iggy: TBA |-| Part IV= *'Josuke Higashikata & Okuyasu Nijimura': Okuyasu has The Hand bring their opponent closer by eliminating a wide space in front of them, leaving them staggered. After Josuke and Okuyasu briefly share comments, The Hand and Crazy Diamond pummel their target with a dual Stand barrage followed by a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air. *'Josuke Higashikata & Koichi Hirose': Koichi has Echoes ACT 2 place SFX of Crazy Diamond's Stand Cry ("DORARARA!!") directly under the opponent's feet. He then prompts Josuke to attack, watching as he jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent. Crazy Diamond then stomps down on them several times as the SFX activates, making artificially-made fists pummel the opponent from under and virtually sandwiching the enemy between the two. *'Josuke Higashikata & Rohan Kishibe': TBA *'Josuke Higashikata & Joseph Joestar (Part 3)': TBA *'Koichi Hirose & Rohan Kishibe': TBA *'Koichi Hirose & Yukako Yamagishi': TBA |-| Part V= * Giorno Giovanna & Bruno Buccellati: Buccellati and Giorno inform the opponent of their preparedness in unison before Gold Experience and Sticky Fingers pummel their target followed by a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air. * Giorno Giovanna & Guido Mista: Mista unloads an entire clip at the opponent, each bullet getting redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times to hit them at different angles. Giorno subsequently appears from behind and jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent, proceeding to stomp down on them several times with Gold Experience, the final kick hitting with the impact to launch him off and create a shockwave. * Narancia Ghirga & Pannacotta Fugo: TBA * Narancia Ghirga & Guido Mista: TBA |-| Part VI= * Jolyne Cujoh & Ermes Costello: TBA * Jolyne Cujoh & Weather Report: TBA |-| Part VII= * Johnny Joestar & Gyro Zeppeli: The two riding on horses, Gyro throws a Steel Ball while Johnny shoots a fingernail into the opponent, both infused with the Super Spin. As a result, Ball Breaker and Tusk ACT 4 fly through the opponent's midsection as the power of both generates a massive energy explosion. |-| Part VIII= Josuke Higashikata & Joshu Higashikata: TBA |-| Crossovers= * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli & Will Anthonio Zeppeli: TBA * DIO & Dio Brando: Dio freezes the opponent as DIO pummels them with The World into the air, before Dio fires off a Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. DIO shifts his head to the side to dodge the attack and watches as the beams obliterate the frozen opponent. * Giorno Giovanna & DIO: Gold Experience and The World pummel their target with steadily increasing power, yelling out their shared Stand Cry in unison before they deliver a powerful strike that sends the opponent reeling. * Jolyne Cujoh & Jotaro Kujo (Part 3): TBA * Enrico Pucci (New Moon) & DIO:(Only available with Made in Heaven) Characters - Part II= * Joseph Joestar (CV: Tomokazu Sugita) * Caesar Zeppeli (CV: Takuya Satō) * Lisa Lisa (CV: Atsuko Tanaka) * Rudol von Stroheim (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka) * Wamuu (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * Esidisi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) * Kars (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) - Part III= * Jotaro Kujo (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Joseph Joestar (Part 3) (CV: Unshō Ishizuka) * Muhammad Avdol (CV: Kenta Miyake) * Noriaki Kakyoin (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (CV: Fuminori Komatsu) * Iggy (CV: Misato Fukuen) * Hol Horse (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi) * N'Doul (CV: Kentarō Itō) * Mariah (CV: Ayahi Takagaki) * Pet Shop (Sound Effect) * Vanilla Ice (CV: Shou Hayami) * DIO (CV: Takehito Koyasu) - Part IV= * Josuke Higashikata (CV: Wataru Hatano) * Jotaro Kujo (Part 4) (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Okuyasu Nijimura (CV: Wataru Takagi) * Koichi Hirose (CV: Romi Park) * Rohan Kishibe (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * Yukako Yamagishi (CV: Chinatsu Akasaki) * Shigekiyo Yangu (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Akira Otoishi (CV: Showtaro Morikubo) * Yoshikage Kira (CV: Rikiya Koyama) * Kosaku Kawajiri (CV: Rikiya Koyama) - Part V= * Giorno Giovanna (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * Bruno Buccellati (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama) * Guido Mista (CV: Kenji Akabane) * Narancia Ghirga (CV:Yuuko Sanpei) * Pannacotta Fugo (CV: Hisafumi Oda) * Trish Una (CV: Nao Toyama) * Diavolo (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa) - Part VI= * Jolyne Cujoh (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) * Ermes Costello (CV: Chizu Yonemoto) * Narciso Anasui (CV: Yuichi Nakamura) * Weather Report (CV: Toru Ohkawa) * Enrico Pucci/Pucci that Waiting for the New Moon (CV: Jouji Nakata) - Part VII= * Johnny Joestar (CV: Yūki Kaji) * Gyro Zeppeli (CV: Shinichiro Miki) * Diego Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * Diego Brando from Another Universe (CV: Takehito Koyasu) * Funny Valentine (CV: Yasuyuki Kase) - Part VIII= * Josuke Higashikata (CV: Mitsuaki Madono) * Joshu Higashikata (CV: Hiroaki Miura) }} - Sub= Characters that only exists in menu, a part of Stage Gimmick, or important role in Story Mode: - Part II= * Santana (CV: Kenji Nomura) - Part III= * Death Thirteen (CV: Ikue Ohtani) * Alessi (CV: Masaya Onosaka) * Rubber Soul (CV: Shinji Kawada) * Enya the Hag (CV: Reiko Suzuki) * Hanged Man (CV: Takuya Kirimoto) * Daniel J. D'Arby (CV: Banjō Ginga) * Gray Fly (CV: Katsumi Chō) - Part IV= * Yuya Fungami (CV: Kanbara Daichi ) * Aya Tsuji (CV: Kaoru Mizuhashi) - Part V= * Illuso (CV: Kazuya Nakai) * Squalo (CV: Norihisa Mori) * Risotto Nero (CV: Takaya Kuroda) - Part VI= * Viviano Westwood (CV: Takaya Hashi) * Emporio Alniño (CV: Junko Kitanishi) * Gwess (CV: Takako Honda) * Sports Maxx (CV: Kosuke Toriumi) * Miuccia Miuller (CV: Akeno Watanabe) * Rikiel (CV: Takashi Kondo) - Part VII= * Axl RO (CV: Taku Yashiro) * Sandman (CV: Hirofumi Nojima) * Benjamin Boom Boom (CV: Kazuhiro Yamaji) * Hot Pants (CV: Megumi Toyoguchi) - Part VIII= * Tsurugi Higashikata (CV: Yuka Iguchi) * Norisuke Higashikata IV (CV: Jūrōta Kosugi) * Daiya Higashikata (CV: Saori Hayami) * Yotsuyu Yagiyama (CV: Matsukaze Masaya) - Exclusive= * Heaven Ascension DIO (CV: Takehito Koyasu) }} }} Stands Stages Stages in Eyes of Heaven are much larger in comparison to All-Star Battle, with massive and dynamic 3D environments; Stages have varying altitudes such as second (sometimes even third or more) floors, platforms of different heights, and hills, meaning battles can take place on slopes, stairs, or across wide gaps. Much like All-Star Battle, most of the stages possess gimmicks, hazards, and situation finishers. When a Situation Finish is performed on the correct character and replicates the original scene, a colored manga panel is displayed. Part I= * **'Stage Gimmick 1': When near broken windows, the Zombies can grab and hurt the players. **'Stage Gimmick 2': Throughout the match, the raging fires will grow in intensity and cause harm. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown onto the Love Goddess's statue, recreating Dio's first defeat. |-| Part II= * **'Stage Gimmick': The spikes on the stage cause damage to every character except Ripple users (until their stamina meter runs out), vampire, and Pillar Men characters. |-| Part III= * |Naitomea Wārudo}} **'Stage Gimmick': Death Thirteen appears and attacks the players. * **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent crashing into a water tower recreating Kakyoin's death scene. * Cairo Airport |-| Part IV= * **'Stage Gimmick': Anyone that falls off the cliff may be bounced back up due to the effects of Echoes Act 2, recreating Koichi's saving of Yukako. * ** Stage Gimmick 1: Players can ride and attack on a motorbike, allowing quick traversal of the map. Alternatively, the bike can be picked up and thrown as an explosive to inflict heavy damage and setting the target area on fire. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Cafe Deux Magots serves an espresso to players who stop by at the glowing table, restoring health. |-| Part V= * ** Stage Gimmick: Pesci and Prosciutto patrol the area, attacking anyone who comes near with their respective Stands. * ** Stage Gimmick: Chariot Requiem appears and causes any players within range to fall asleep. |-| Part VI= * ** Stage Gimmick 1: Gwess' Goo Goo Dolls can shrink opponents, making them take more damage, but must be paid using money found around the map first. Shrunken characters can enter grates, allowing escape from pursuers. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Emporio's ability lets players teleport around the map. ** Stage Gimmick 3: Sports Maxx's Limp Bizkit sets an invisible zombie alligator out into the prison, attacking whoever gets in its way. * ** Stage Gimmick 1: At a certain point during the natural progression of the battle the gravity of the stage shifts and turns the stage on its side. |-| Part VII= * **'Stage Gimmick': Several dinosaurs created by Diego can attack the players. |-| Part VIII= * Gallery Trailers PS4・PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第1弾PV-1 PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第2弾PV PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」PV第3弾 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」ストーリーダイジェスト 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」ストーリーダイジェスト 2 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」PV第4弾 See Also * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future * GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Trivia *A demo was presented at Jump Festa 2015 with 7 characters: Joseph Joestar, Caesar Zeppeli, Rudol von Stroheim, Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, Josuke Higashikata and Diego Brando. It was released afterwards on PSN for PS4 only.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven demo hits PS4 in Japan *''Eyes of Heaven'' includes many playable characters who fans requested to see in All-Star Battle's roster, but could not be included in that game. *Unlike the previous game, most of the pre-Part 4 character's voice actors, default color scheme and clothing match their anime counterparts. **As for some post-Part 3 characters, only have their default color schemes changed, like Fugo and Buccellati's default color scheme. **Some characters outside the anime, prior Part 4's anime debut were also recast as a result of their voice actors being used in the anime. Except for Pucci, whose previous seiyuu reprises his role as Vanilla Ice in the anime, and thus gaining a new seiyuu. *According to an interview with CyberConnect2's boss, Hiroshi Matsuyama, the game will have no paid-DLC and micro-transitions. Moreover, it was said that the story mode for Eyes of Heaven will follow an original story supervised by Hirohiko Araki.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven won’t have paid DLC or microtransactions *In the Naples Station stage there is a sign displaying Araki's previous work, Gorgeous Irene. *This is the first official JoJo video game to feature an original character created by Hirohiko Araki himself , as well as the first game to have its whole/main story separate from the canon. References *Official Website Site Navigation Category:Video Games